disneyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Gazeem
Gazeem est l'homme de main de Jafar que l'on voit appaître au début du film d'animation de Disney, Aladdin et de son remake qui a été forcé par le Grand Vizir à entrer dans la Grotte des Merveilles pour obtenir la Lampe. Apparitions ''Aladdin'' On le voit d'abord arriver devant Jafar et présenter mille excuses au patient pour son retard. Il a dit avoir dû trancher quelques gorges pour obtenir l'autre moitié du Scarabée doré, mais refuse de le remettre à Jafar jusqu'à ce que ce dernier paie le trésor qu'il a promis. Iago, cependant, arrache le scarabée pour Jafar, qui promet à Gazeem que "il sera récompensé le moment venu". Dès que les moitiés se forment ensemble, le coléoptère s'envole vers la Caverne aux Merveilles et tous deux suivent à cheval jusqu'à l'endroit où la Grotte se forme. Jafar lui dit qu'il peut prendre le reste du trésor, mais la lampe est à lui. En se rapprochant de l'entrée, Gazeem fixe vers le bas voyant que des escaliers se forment, seulement il fut repoussé par le souffle de la Caverne, qui exige de savoir qui l'a réveillé. Après que Gazeem se soit présenté, la grotte lui donne, ainsi qu'à Jafar, un avertissement énigmatique : "Un seul humain peut ici entrer, celui dont l'apparence dissimule la valeur d'un diamant d'innocence". Confus, Gazeem se tourne vers Jafar qui ordonne à Gazeem de continuer. Apeuré par le regard du Tigre, Gazeem fait un petit pas et pousse un soupir de soulagement, quand soudain la grotte se referme violemment sur lui, le tuant, et Jafar et Iago sont laissés pour compte. Après la disparition de Gazeem, la grotte exige le "diamant d'innocence", ce qui amène Jafar à se rendre compte que "Gazeem n'était digne d'y entrer" et qu'il doit trouver un certain Aladdin que la Grotte considère comme le "diamant d'innocence". Anecdotes *Son nom est une référence au frère du personnage principal dans Ali Baba, un conte de la même collection d'Aladin : "Les nuits d'arabie". *C'était un boss jeu sur Sega Genesis, SNES et Game Boy, au troisième niveau. *Ce personnage n'apparaît pas dans la production musicale de Broadway. *Dans la version originale, en regardant pour la première fois la Caverne aux Merveilles, le regard se pose brièvement en disant "Par Allah...". "Allah" est le terme arabe pour "Dieu" et la divinité de la religion musulmane. *Dans une scène supprimée, il est révélé que Gazeem récupère effectivement la lampe de l'intérieur de la grotte effondrée et utilise ses souhaits pour se rendre riche et beau, le conduisant à retourner à Agrabah sous le nom du Prince Achmed. *Dans le remake] d'Aladdin, Gazeem est forcé par les gardes de Jafar à entrer dans la Caverne aux Merveilles pour la lampe et est rapidement avalé. Bien que son nom ne soit jamais mentionné et non crédité, on peut supposer que c'était Gazeem. Galerie Gazeem Close Up.jpg Gazeem Cave of Wonders.jpg|Gazeem walking into the cave. aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-534.jpg|Gazeem shortly before his demise. aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-537.jpg|Gazeem's death. en:Gazeem es:Gazeem it:Gazeem Catégorie:Personnage de Disney Crossy Road Catégorie:Personnage Catégorie:Personnage masculin Catégorie:Personnage d'Aladdin (film) Catégorie:Personnage d'Aladdin (2019) Catégorie:Personnage apparu en 1992 Catégorie:Voleur Catégorie:Personnage de jeux vidéo Catégorie:Personnage doublé par Michel Elias